


Dana Scully Gets Probed and Edged by Alien

by EvanAllure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Edgeplay, Other, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanAllure/pseuds/EvanAllure
Summary: Dana Scully thinks shes alone, but a black oil-like creature is oozing around, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to enter her and take control.
Relationships: Black Oil Alien/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dana Scully Gets Probed and Edged by Alien

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transcript of the narration in this video:  
> [PornHub](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ed06b437f40b)  
> [ManyVids](https://www.manyvids.com/Video/1981634/dana-scully-gets-probed-by-alien/)

Dana Scully settles onto her bed, muscles aching after a hard day chasing monsters and tempering Mulder’s wild theories. She rolls her shoulders against the mattress and sighs with a flutter of her eyelashes. Her hands rove down her body, seeking stress relief in her own touch. Her dark, smart blazer is stiff against her soft, pale flesh. She unbuttons it to free her breasts, and they jiggle lightly, pink nipples pointing out into the cool night air. 

The atmosphere shifts, and she hears a slick noise near her window. She looks about, but can see nothing untoward. Still, she now feels watched, the fine hairs on her body standing on end. With a shiver, she wraps her arms around herself. 

Something touches her foot, silky and malleable, morphing with the shape of her toes. She gasps and looks down to see a black, oil-like substance moving with the life and vitality of a creature, but much freer than any of Earth’s creatures. It tickles her sole coolly and gives her shivers that aren’t wholly unpleasurable. Her toes curl and flex, and she bites her lip over a whine. 

The black oil moves up her ankle, curling around her calf, and tickles behind her knee. She rubs her thighs together, and it presses into the valley between them. As it finds her sensitive spots between her thighs, she convulses and arches. Though she is afraid, this oil feels too good, and it moves with a clear desire to make her moan. She hopes it only wants to make her feel good, but the possibility that it’s nefarious adds a thrilling tingle to the encounter. 

Up it edges to the seam between her thigh and butt cheek. It’s so close to her holes and she’s squirming at the thought of it probing them, exploring inside her. It brushes her rim and she jolts and clenches. Another tendril of oil glides up her labia majora, making her rosy vulva flinch. Though she trembles, she spreads her legs bravely, inviting the living substance inside. It stretches to tickle both her inner thighs and the folds of flesh between them. Her own fluid leaks out of her flexing vagina, adding to the oils slickness. It spreads the fluid up to her clit, which covers her vulva from view. Her fear of the unknown and unseen heightens and mixes with the pleasure throbbing in her nerves.

She throws her head back and just lets herself feel the oil’s exploration of her outer genitals, waiting for it to finally dip inside. When it does, it is comfortable and easy, moulding to the shape of her walls and filling the grooves and patterns of her vagina. It rubs the sensitive spot behind her clit, so deft as it pins that bud of pleasure between two points of pressure and slick friction. She flexes her pelvic muscles in time with its ministrations, and she feels a heavy throb inside her, a quick ramping up of her pleasure. The oil seems to feel it, too, and pulls back, letting the cool night air waft over her heated privates. She whines as the near-orgasm subsides and escapes her desperate grasp.

The amorphous being changes direction and tickles her rim, the puckered ring of muscle winking around the tendril’s nub. It pulses thicker and thicker, stretching her and probing inside, setting her teeth on edge. She hisses and wills her body to relax and accept the intrusion. Deep and thick, it forms a phallic shape with wriggling tendrils at the base, continuing to tickle her rim as it pumps in and out of her asshole. She whimpers and spreads her legs wide, letting it really drill into her.

Desperate for release, she reaches down to rub her clit, but a thick tentacle slaps her hand away and pins it to the mussed duvet. She writhes and grinds her hips back and forth, searching for something to connect with that little bundle of nerves throbbing within her pubic mound. More tentacles strap her hips down and pin her other wrist. 

With a whimper, she cries, “Please, touch me!”

The black oil gives no indication that it has heard her, and continues to pound into her asshole while hovering tantalisingly close to her vulva.

Her nipples are the next to be teased, puffy areola pinched until hard, then tiny, tiny tendrils slither through her milk ducts, such thin passages intruded upon for the first time. She arches her back and cries out, hips still pinned. Her eyes roll back in her head, pleasure overwhelming her, but it’s not enough to make her cum. Her pussy needs, needs to be touched.

Oh, and when it is, her vision whites out for a moment and she trembles. It draws away to stroke lazy circles around her clit and over her labia majora, so close to the epicentre of her pleasure that it makes her squeal. It lets her revel in ecstasy and frustration, teasing and teasing, stroking wet and slick. She pulls against her restraints. Right when she can’t take it anymore, it moves in and slots thick and slick inside her pussy and over her clit. With a loud squelch, it rubs her, pinching her pleasure like two thick fingers, but so much more adept and flexible. It reaches places she’s never felt before, and gives her overwhelming pleasure like she’s never experienced. It sends her over the edge and into her orgasm like a crashing wave, throbbing through her whole body and sending her into rigid contortions within its bounds. She shrieks and groans. It rubs her into oversensitivity and she whines, shivering all over. 

When her moans quieten, it doesn’t pull out, instead flowing deeper into her and pooling inside her organs, her nerves, winding into her brain as it goes blank. With a black eyed blink, she is overtaken, completely under its control. She sits up, ready to fulfil its objective.


End file.
